AlwaysLess
by sunlessShipper
Summary: After an explosive argument with Raven and Beast Boy, Cyborg intervenes trying to act like a peacemaker. He fails, and in the fight between Beast Boy and Raven, Raven's mirror is accidentally broken, and sucks the trio into it. Now Raven and Cyborg find themselves in another mental dreamscape area, like Raven's Nevermore but it's Beast Boy's world... AlwaysLess.
1. Words and Results

Hey! My first Teen Titans fic, hope I do well. This chapter is gonna be OOC, but hopefully just this one. Gimme a chance *puppy dog eyes*

I know I said I wouldn't work on this until I finished my Leo Valdez fic, but I just couldn't resist. Author's temptation... Lol

General P.O.V

"For the last time, I'm sorry, okay?" Yelled Beast Boy angrily.

The normally green teen had turned a crimson color, and his relaxed atmosphere had been replaced by one of anger and exasperation. His fists were balled and he glared daggers at the girl standing opposite of him.

Raven too was ticked. Her usual indifferent, chilly aura was now replaced by one of rage and fury. Contrary to her teammate, her ghost-like skin had paled even more, to the point of being see-through, and all around her furniture trembled, picking up on her mood.

She scowled fiercely at Beast Boy.

"I don't care!" She hollered, which was scary enough in itself. Raven tended to never raise her voice, let alone yell.

"I've had enough of your pointless apologizies! I've told you a million times, don't go into my room. And yet you went! And to top it all I even caught you looking through my stuff!"

"Yeah, that's right! Yell at me without even hearing my point of view, " Growled Beast Boy angrily, nearly hitting Raven's lamp in exasperation.

"I intend to!"

"Look, I didn't snoop or anything. I just wanted to check if you had my lost comic!"

"Why would I have your comic?"

"I dunno, I just thought... " Beast Boy started to say, but was cut off by a scornful Raven.

"You thought? You need to have a brain to think, pinhead. And you don't have one!"

Beast Boy's cheeks burned at the insult, and his fists tightened, mostly from pure instinct.

"Clever insult, it's not like you used it a million times now or anything," He fired.

Raven made a hissing sound in her throat, and Beast Boy gingerly took a step back. He had never seen her this angry before, and it annoyed him that she was getting so worked up over such a minor thing.

"I mean, geez," He continued, "You come into my room all the time, and I don't go all Dark Fury Style on you. Anyway, I didn't read your diary or whatever, so what's the big deal?"

Raven's eyes flashed.

"Your room is more like a troll's lair by the way you take care of it. And it's a matter of privacy! As in, my privacy! And you better have not read my diary," She snarled, "Or I swear, you'll never see the sunlight again."

This comment nettled Beast Boy and he snapped back,

"I'm surprised you even know what sunlight is, seeing how you're always in that dark meditation zone of yours. Heck, you never even smile at my jokes!"

"Yeah, cuz a) they're not funny, and b) if I smile, something will most likely blow up!" Shouted Raven. "I'm not like you, who smiles during every single second and who has never experienced pain in your life! I actually have problems, okay?"

She seemed near tears practically, but not out of sadness. Out of complete, out of control rage. And Beast Boy himself was now slack-jawed, shocked at this confession, but instantly regained his composure.

But something had changed. He no longer wished to argue his point and defend himself.

Instead he just looked at the furious empath, and shook his head sadly, for once without his usual trademark grin.

"You don't know anything about me, Rae," He said, for once quiet. "If you think I've never experienced pain, then you really don't know me."

Raven scowled even deeper, too deep in her haze of fury to really notice the shift in the boy's attitude, or the sadnessin his words.

"Firatly, my name is not Rae, and secondly I know that you're a pathetic, stupid, immature freak who cares about no one but himself and keeps on begging for attention, and that's enough to know in my opinion. Now get out of my room!" She spat.

Beast Boy felt like his heart had cracked into a million pieces as he turned away from fuming Raven and shakily opened her room's door to leave.

But instead of leaving, he found himself face to face... Or rather, face to chest considering the man's size... With a concerned looking Cyborg.

"Hey, I heard screaming. You two alright?"

"Couldn't be better," Muttered Beast Boy, trying to leave, but Cyborg placed an arm on his shoulder and held him back.

"Raven? What's going on?" He asked the empath kind of nervously, seeing her angry mood.

Raven glared.

"None of your business. Now go away, both of you. I want to meditate."

Beast Boy couldn't resist a final jeering remark.

"Ooh, meditation. It sounds fun. Especially for creepy psycho witch ladies," He said scathingly, but in his eyes it was clear that his mind was elsewhere.

Cyborg winced.

"BB... "He said in a warning tone, but was silenced as Raven glowered at him.

"Says the green freaky monster," She snapped.

"That wasn't... " Cyborg interrupted, but once again was cut off by a glare from Beast Boy.

Without realizing it, they had entered the room (once again), and Beast Boy had wormed away from Cyborg's strong grasp to go face to face with Raven.

They were now yelling insults at each other, Cyborg attempting to calm them down but with no result.

Amidst the chaos though, suddenly the sound of smashing glass was heard and all arguments ceased.

The trio looked thunderstruck at Raven's mirror, now laying on the floor in three large cracked pieces. Raven gasped.

"My mirror!"

Beast Boy gulped.

"Rae, I am so sorry, I didn't... "

But that was the final straw for Raven. With a furious roar of Azarath Metrion Zinthos, she blasted Beast Boy with a ray of magic.

He hit the wall with a crunch and a yelp of pain, then sank unconsciously to the floor.

"Raven!" Shouted Cyborg angrily, and Raven paled even more realizing that she had just attacked and possibly injured her friend.

But then the room started spinning, and everything turned black.


	2. The First Two Domains

**Let the fun begin... Next chapter :p**

 _Raven's P.O.V._

When all the black spots cleared from her eyes, Raven gasped. She wasn't in her room anymore. Heck, she wasn't anywhere she recognized anymore.

She seemed to be at the edge of a large, rainbow colored canyon under a cloudless sky.

Raven frowned, took a step back from the edge and pricked her ears. What was that noise? It seemed to be coming from the bottom of the canyon.

After a minute of intense concentration, she realized it was laughter.

She took a step back, surprised, not only because of the laughter echoing in her ears but because of its familiarity.

She recognized it. It was Beast Boy's!

She focused more intently on the sound. No way could it be Beast Boy's laughter. Why would it? But after listening for a minute she couldn't deny it: It was the changeling's raspy, annoying (yet slightly endearing) noise of humor.

Suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hiya Rae! Whatcha doing?"

Raven turned around in surprise. Only one person dared call her Rae. But she had fought with that one person, surely he was still angry...

But as she fully turned and found herself faced with a grinning imp-like face, her mouth almost dropped open.

"Beast Boy?!"

 _Cyborg's P.O.V_

When Cyborg woke up, he wasn't in Titans Tower anymore. He sighed in annoyance.

I've had enough magicky weird stuff to last me a lifetime, the teen mused, but then resignedly surveilled his surroundings.

He seemed to be in some sort of forest, with huge, gnarled trees that seemed to leer at him, and very thick leaves, so little sunlight streamed in through them, making the whole forest appear even darker and gloomier than it was.

In Scary Forest Standards, this one got a 10 as far as Cyborg was concerned.

There was an eerie silence and no movement, like the whole landscape was holding its breath, waiting for something bad to happen, and overall, it made Cyborg feel small and unimportant, like a fly in a room filled with spiders.

Frowning, he turned on his night-vision and after a pause, his laser arm cannon too, and started to reluctantly trudge through the woods.

There was no path.

"Of course," Complained the half robot, "It's not like I've been sucked out of my home and into these creepy woods or anything, nooo, naturally there had to be no path too! And here I am talking to myself... If Beast Boy caught me, he'd be teasing me forever... Good thing I'm alone here..."

Suddenly there was a shy cough from behind him. Cyborg whirled around, arm cannon activated, pointing it at...

"Beast Boy?!"


	3. Short Note and Facts

**Hey! Don't worry, I'm not gonna say anything like I'm taking a break from this story or whatever, so don't freak.**

 **I just wanted to say: For this story, I looked up Beast Boy Facts, and found a bunch of interesting stuff (Did you know he says Dude around 114 times in the series?), but generally I just wanted to share with you the info I may be using in this fic:**

 **Here are the facts I may use:**

Most of the time when Raven is upset about something Beast Boy was the only one who successfully made her feel better, he was also the first to be hugged by Raven out of comfort.

Beast Boy's height seems to vary in many episodes (possibly a goof in the show). He's slightly shorter than Terra in a few scenes. However he's taller than Terra in other episodes. Similarly, when Raven hugs Beast Boy, they are the same height. This could be of a result of his animal transformations, which may tamper with his body even after he returns to his humanoid state. He is, however, always the shortest (either by himself or tying with another) of the five main Titans, and of all the Titans, save Mas y Menos.

He may know some Spanish because in the episode Titans Together when Más was speaking he said "Más slow down I can't listen that fast."

It is unknown how old Beast Boy is, but many people have guessed he is the youngest of all the Titans, because his voice is still high. He is generally considered to be about 14. He may also not have been through puberty yet. ( **Which reminds me, in my fic he is 15).**

Beast Boy seems to change into random animals when he's sick or disorientated, which is demonstrated in "Haunted".

 **Those are the facts. I also might use the Sleepwalking Beast Boy headcannon, which I love.**

 **That's all, ta!**


	4. Humor and Neediness

**Now the fun begins!**

Raven's P.O.V

His skin was yellow. That was the first thing that Raven noticed. The second thing was that his hair was orange, and looked like it had been zapped by a lightning bolt. He was also taller than usual, even taller than she was, and his eyes were pink, which was vaguely creepy.

But the creepy thing about him wasn't his hair or skin or eyes. It was his smile. It was large, and stretched across his face like the Cheshire Cat's in Alice in Wonderland.

Raven didn't trust that smile. It was the type that just screamed out 'I am not to be trusted with anything sharp, flammable or slightly dangerous!'

"Yup, that's me!" Said the not-quite-Beast Boy joyously. "But I'm not really Beast Boy, just an emoji something. But who cares, right? Hey, why did the turkey cross the road? To prove that he wasn't... Chicken!"

The not-quite-Beast Boy erupted onto a fit of giggles. Raven frowned, but not at the sucky joke.

"What happened to you?" She asked, trying to act indifferent. "Why aren't you angry at me?"

Not Beast Boy cocked his head in confusion, still weakly giggling.

"Huh? Whatdya mean? I'm always like this, it's my job! If you wanna meet someone mopey, meet up with Sadness, or Fear or someone. And anger isn't my specialty. That's for Fury. Oh, oh! What's a cow's favorite drink? A moo-shake!"

He started to laugh again.

Raven growled in exasperation. It was clear she wasn't getting any answers from this loser. He reminded her of all the qualities she disliked about the original Beast Boy: Immaturity, lame jokes, annoying-ness...

"Who are you?" She finally asked.

The snickers subsided slightly as the Not Beast Boy looked at her, still mildly chuckling.

"I'm Humor, obviously!"

Cyborg's P.O.V

Cyborg goggled at the small teen in front of him. No way was that Beast Boy.

For starters, he wasn't green. He was beige, and seemed to camouflage in his surroundings. He also seemed to be shorter than usual. His hair was brown and floppy, unlike his regular spiky style, and fell into his big, crystal light blue eyes.

He looked up at Cyborg with huge eyes and then hugged him tightly.

"Don'tleavemedont'tleavemedon'tleaveme," He begged, sliding down and grabbing Cyborg's robotic leg tightly. "I promise I'll never prank you again, I promise I'll be good, just please don't leave me!"

Cyborg was caught off guard.

"What the heck are you on about? Get off my leg, man!" He yelped, kicking out blindly.

The Not Beast Boy whimpered and clung even tighter to his leg.

"I don't blame you if you don't want to be around me," He cried. "I'm so dumb and stupid and useless and..."

"What? I never said that!" Said Cyborg, still struggling to get the beige teen off him.

"You don't have to," Sighed the Not Beast Boy. "I can tell. No one wants me, I'm so worthless and idiotic. Just please don't leave me, I promise I'll do better, I'll change!"

"I don't want you to change," Grunted the robotic teen, having a hard time trying to push away the clinging boy. "I just want my leg back!"

"If I let go, promise you'll never leave me?" Asked the Not Beast Boy hopefully.

"Sure?"

Instantly Cyborg's leg was freed and he exhaled in relief.

"Thanks," He muttered uncertainly. The Not Beast Boy made a soft sound like a sigh.

"Now you're going to leave me, aren't you?" He said sadly. "Just like everyone else."

"No, I'm not," Said Cyborg honestly. "You're my best friend. Why would I leave you? And what do you mean, just like everyone else?"

"Everyone leaves me!" Said the small beige titan, tears in his eyes. "My mom and dad, the Doom Patrol... Soon I'm going to get kicked out of The Teen Titans, too. Then who's going to take me in? Please don't leave me..."

"I said, I won't leave you, and that's not true. You're not getting kicked out. But what happened to you, BB?"

"I'm not BB," Sniffled the Not Beast Boy unhappily. "Just a part of him."

"Which part, then?"

"Neediness," Sighed Neediness. "Or Inferiority, if you want. I'm both. But mostly Neediness."

"Neediness," Said Cyborg, trying to wrap his mind around the idea that his cocky, playful friend actually was worried that he might be abandoned.

"Yes," Nodded Neediness sadly. "Welcome to Beast Boy's mind."

"Mind... The mirror! When we broke it, we got transferred here. Like that time we went to Raven's Nevermore?"

Neediness nodded again, tracing vague shapes in the dirt.

"Yeah. But this time, you're in Beast Boy's world... Alwaysless."


	5. Preparing to Meet Intelligence

**Another lame chappie cuz I'm evil.**

 _Raven's P.O.V_

"Humor," Raven repeated, staring at the yellow teen who was currently flapping his imp like ears.

He gave her a blinding grin.

"Yup! Okay, what did the president say when he was all alone? Finally! O-ba-ma self!"

He burst out giggling again and Raven sighed in annoyance.

"Look, Beast B-... Humor, I mean. Be serious for once. I need help. Where's Cyborg?"

"How should I know?" Laughed Humor, performing an extraordinary well done cartwheel. "I'm in my domain, and I can't sense him. If you want to find Cy, he must be in another domain. Oh! Why did..."

Raven interrupted him before he said another stupid joke and continued,

"How many other domains are there?"

"Um...Well there's me, Humor... Then there's Sadness, Pain, Neediness, Bravery, Intelligence, Passion, Fury (we don't mention that guy) and some others. I don't remember them all. If you want, I can take you to Intelligence. That know-it-all knows everything," Humor said, while doing a handstand. "He could tell you about the others, and could help you find your friend."

"Okay. Take me there."

"Sure! But first: What do you call a... "

"Humor!" Yelled Raven in exasperation. "I don't want to hear your dumb jokes! I just want to get out of here! And I'm not even sure where here is!"

Humor shot her a disbelieving look.

"You're the spiritul lady. You should know this stuff," He giggled. "Anyway, here is Beast Boy's mind. You know how you have your world, Nevermore? Well likewise, he has his. Welcome to Alwaysless!"

"Why is it called that?"

"You'll have to ask Intelligence that," The jokester emoticlone replied, standing up and dusting his hands off. "Oh! Have I told you the joke about the trashcan?"

"No, and I don't want to hear it."

"Good, it's rubbish," Said Humor, before cracking up again.

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Just take me to Intelligence before I go crazy."

 _Cyborg's P.O.V_

"Alwaysless, huh? Why's it called that?" Cyborg asked, while squinting thriugh the dreary woods.

Neediness shrugged dully, sadly looking at the dirt.

"I don't know. It's not my job to know that. But then again, I don't know anything, I'm so stupid. Everybody would probably be better off without me."

"Man, that just ain't true. How long have you thought of yourself in that way?" Cyborg said in surprise.

Neediness shrugged again.

"I dunno. I'm one of the newer aspects of Beast Boy's personality. I appeared during the time with the two robbers. They helped create me."

"Whoah, hold up. What robbers?"

"I can't say. It isn't my place to bring back the past," Neediness replied, sighing deeply.

Cyborg was tempted to continue asking questions, but didn't want to force the boy, especially not in this condition of lowest-possible self-esteem.

"Alright. Can you at least tell me where Raven is?"

"I don't know."

Cyborg threw his hands in the air in exasperation.

"Look man. I got all these questions, but you aren't giving me any answers. Who can help me out?"

Neediness looked up slightly to meet his friend's eyes.

"Well, I could take you to Intelligence," He said doubtfully. "He knows everything there is to know about this place. But when you get there, you'll abandon me, won't you."

"I won't! Just where is Intelligence?"

"In his domain."

Cyborg wanted to strangle the emoticlone but firced himself to ask in a controlled voice,

"And where is his domain?"

In response, Neediness looked at him with his big sad eyes.

"Where people learn the most, of course. School."


	6. Raven's Transportation

**Thanks to Lilyflower221 for a really sweet review!**

 _Raven's P.O.V_

When she had asked Humor how they was going to get to Intelligence's domain, he had simply said "We're gonna fly, of course!". She thought that meant, well, flying.

Apparently it didn't.

Well, not in the way she knew it, anyway.

Humor had grabbed her arm and pulled her with him as he jumped off the canyon.

Raven had been too shocked to fly, so instead (embarassingly) she screamed as she plummeted to her certain death, hand in hand with the most annoying person on Earth... But instead of smashing on the floor of the canyon as expected, she actually was _floating_ instead.

 _Floating on Beast Boy's laughter._

"How are we not falling?" She yelled at Humor, who was whooping as he tumbled through midair, amidst echoing canyon laughter.

"BB's laughter is propelling us up!" He yelled back. "His carefree joy is so plentiful, so powerful that it has the strength to support extra weight... Like us! Oh, what's the sun's favorite song? You are my sunshine!"

He burst into peals of giggling, and instantly he and Raven skyrocketed a few feet up.

"Happiness is like fuel for the laughter's power," Humor informed her. "You're lucky I'm here, with my jokes and all. Without me, you probably would have fallen like a rock by now. Your humor and happiness are practically nonexistant, ha ha!"

Raven grit her teeth.

"If you don't shut up, I can tell you a joke with a great punch line," She told the snickering emoticlone.

He chuckled.

"Don't worry Rae, we're almost there."

"Don't call me Rae. And where is there? I mean, your domain is a canyon. What's Intelligence's?"

"School, of course! Where all nerdy-pants's go! I personally try to avoid it. School ruins my jokes. All rules, no fun, blah blah. That's also why I'm not coming with you. Just showing you the way. After all, none us us can go in anothers domain without permission!"

That was news to Raven. In Nevermore, her emoticlones went wherever they wanted. Apparently things were different here.

"Permission from who?"

"The aspect who's domain it is, naturally. Hey, what weapon does a fish like? A tank!"

He cackled and they flew a bit higher.

"But anyway, I don't want to leave my domain. I mean, you gotta admit, I've done a pretty good job with Beast Boy's jokingness here!"

"And you did a too good job," Muttered Raven. "Beast Boy is the most jokingly annoying person ever thanks to you. Why he bothers joking when no one laughs, I don't understand. "

Humor didn't frown, but his smile faltered slightly.

"You out of all people _should_ understand. You have your defensive barriers to block people getting too close to you, and he has his."

"Barriers? Since when? Beast Boy is the most extroverted guy I ever met."

"Ha ha ha! BB, extroverted? Nice one, Rae!" Giggled Humor, making them float upwards again.

They were approaching a portal by now, a pink swirling plate-like thing of magic.

Raven wanted to ask what he meant, but it was too late. She was steadily zooming towards the portal. Behind her, she heard Humor yell,

"Bye Rae! Don't forget to smile more often!"

Then all went black.


	7. Cyborg's Transportation

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN ETERNITY**

 **Here's Cyborg's view on things...**

Cyborg's P.O.V

Cyborg was starting to wish that he had a jetpack installed in his suit so he could just fly to the stupid portal, but nooo, naturally he had to walk through the whole forest instead, with no path, accompanied by a self-esteem lacking clingy copycat of his best friend.

Neediness didn't talk much unless Cyborg talked first, and even then he usually answered with short, blunt answers, and also constantly shot worried glances at Cyborg like he was worried he would disappear if he looked away for too long.

Cyborg frequently made attempts at starting a conversation, which Neediness tended to bat off with half hearted replies.

"A school, huh? What's it like?" Cyborg tried once again.

In his mind he got a vivid mental image of a Beast Boy with a goatee, glasses and a cane (the type used to hit misbehaving kids) glaring at him from a teacher's desk.

Shuddering, he thought the image away.

"I don't know," Said Neediness. "I haven't been there."

Neediness, my foot. This guy should be Ignorance, Cyborg thought in exasperation.

"Why not?"

"I'm not allowed. Anyway, who would want to hang around with me? I'm so clueless and useless and a liability and... "

Cyborg cut off the beige teen's pity party with a question.

"Why aren't you allowed? You a criminal or something?" He laughed.

Neediness winced for some reason and unconsciously rubbed his back.

"Even as a criminal I failed," He mumbled, which made no sense to Cyborg but before he could ask Neediness continued, "And I'm not allowed without permission. None of us are allowed in the others domains without the permission of the aspect living there."

Here he sighed deeply.

"That's why you're going to leave me when you get there," He whimpered. "Because I can't come."

Cyborg flinched.

"Oh. Look man, I didn't know that you weren't allowed."

Neediness shrugged and kicked a pebble mournfully.

Cyborg didn't know what to say, so he decided to change the subject.

"So, uh... Why are you so unlike BB?"

Neediness gave him a look that said clearly, You have to be kidding me.

"I'm not. You just don't know him well enough to ever see me. I make up quite a bit of his personality."

"Which is why I've never seen you before today."

Neediness sighed.

"I prefer to stay in the back."

"Of what, his head?"

"His mind," Snapped Neediness angrily, purposely cutting off any further attempts at conversation. "And if you really knew him, you'd have met me by now!"

Cyborg was silenced by this cutting remark, and soon enough he and the emoticlone reached a swirling green portal.

Neediness gestured to it sadly.

"There you are. Go on, jump in. Abandon me like everyone else."

Cyborg gave his 'friend' a hurt look.

"BB, Needy, whatever, I'm not abandoning you. I never would."

"That's what they all say," Whispered Neediness.

Cyborg, giving up, stepped forward hesitantly only to be stopped by a sniffling sound behind him. He turned around abruptly, catching the small beige teen in the middle of wiping his eyes which were pooled with tears.

"Are you crying?" Cyborg asked awkwardly, not knowing how to deal with things like emotions when it came to this.

"No," Snapped Neediness, attempting to act strong. "Now go on. Intelligence is waiting."

Cyborg wanted to stay and comfort his friend, but he knew that once BB was stubborn about something, he wouldn't change his mind anytime soon.

With a sigh he turned and jumped into the portal, Neediness's sobs echoing behind him.


End file.
